


[Podfic of] Something Built To Last

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph helps rebuild after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Something Built To Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Built To Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177769) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Something%20Built%20To%20Last.mp3) (3.6 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 7:56

**Streaming:**  



End file.
